


First Impressions

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becker's first day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

Captain Becker accepted his security pass and official ARC ID and waited in the reception area to see who would be sent down to meet him.

Who they sent to greet you said a lot about how seriously the management took security. If they sent a secretary then you were doomed to be ignored until after things had gone badly wrong. The man in the suit striding towards him definitely wasn't a secretary. Becker stood up, barely resisting the urge to salute.

"Captain Becker? I'm Sir James Lester." The man offered his hand with a smile. "Welcome to the ARC."


End file.
